Yield to Nothing
by theletterdee
Summary: Sequel to Chase the Morning, Kat and Boromir adjust to married life as well as peace time in Middle Earth only to have their lives disturbed by life-changing information. Part Two of the Happened by Chance series.
1. Chapter 1

Boromir opened the door to the chambers he shared with his wife as quietly as he could. It had been fairly early in the morning when he had returned to the city from a long mission and wasn't sure if Kat would be up and about yet after his debriefing with Aragorn. He slipped off his boots and padded further into the rooms only to stop when he heard soft humming coming from their bedroom. Peering around the doorway, Boromir paused when he saw the rosy expanse of Kat's bare back.

He could faintly see the white scars on her left side and back of her right shoulder, souvenirs from an attack years before they had met. A light blue petticoat hung from her hips, the fabric swaying slightly as she moved. The silver pitcher that she was using to rinse her long hair glinted in the early morning sunlight. He shifted to lean up against the doorjamb while her humming turned into singing, "_They were summoned from the hillside, they were called in from the glen, and the country found them ready at the stirring call for men... Let no tears add to their hardship as the soldiers pass along, and although your heart is breaking, make it sing this cheery song:Keep the home fires burning, while your hearts are yearning... Though your lads are far away they dream of home... There's a silver lining through the dark clouds shining... Turn the dark cloud inside out 'till the boys come home..._" Kat wrung out her hair into the basin sitting on the table in front of her before she started running her fingers through the strands, her natural curls appearing in abundance as her hair dried through magic. She continued humming while Boromir watched her fondly. After most of her hair had dried, he cleared his throat.

Instantly, Kat froze and her spine straightened, a clear sign that she was about to reprimand whoever it was who dared enter their chambers unannounced. Pulling sections of her hair over her shoulders to cover her front, she turned, the angry scolding dying in her throat with a strangled noise at the sight of him. Boromir strode across the remaining distance between them and pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one of her hands tangling in his hair as she kissed every part of his face she could reach before he captured her wandering lips in a deep kiss.

Boromir smoothed his hands up the soft skin of Kat's back, the silky strands of her dark hair weaving around his fingers. He pulled on it lightly and she obligingly tilted her head back to allow him to nip and suckle at her throat, his beard scratching her soft skin, while her slender fingers attacked the ties of his tunic. Once she had relieved him of his tunic and shirt, Kat tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged to get him to look at her, "You have a serious obsession with my neck, Mir." He chuckled and moved in to continue only for Kat to stop him with a look, "Uh-uh, my turn this time."

She yanked on the ties to his breeches and Boromir shook them off, followed shortly by his small clothes. Kat pushed him back onto the bed and lifted her petticoat to straddle his lap. Using his chest to brace herself, she raised her hips and with a tilt of her pelvis, slowly eased herself down on him, her nails biting into his skin as she threw her head back and sighed, "Missed you."

Boromir smiled and sat up to wrap his arms around her, reveling in the sharp gasp Kat emitted at the change in angle, "Missed you too."

Kat kissed him deeply, lips trailing to his neck where she marked him, smiling against his skin at his groan, before she pushed him back down on the bed. Boromir ran his hands up her sides while she rocked against him, feeling her shiver underneath his calloused fingers. He could barely contain himself even though Kat was in charge, he thrusted up into her and was rewarded with a low moan and the sting of her nails gouging the length of his torso. She leaned down and kissed him, "Take me," she whispered against his lips.

In an instant, Boromir flipped them and began thrusting in earnest, Kat writhing underneath him, her curls spilling over the bedclothes, shimmering in the morning sunlight, her nails scoring his back hard enough to draw blood repeatedly while she called out to the gods he didn't believe in. She shuddered into his kiss before throwing her head back, mouth open, "_Fuck_."

Boromir's hips slammed into hers once more and he groaned her name into the side of her neck, he gently kissed up the side of her neck to her mouth and Kat sighed into the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and both of them breathing heavily. "Hey," he told her softly.

He could feel her silent laughter, "Hi," she giggled and kissed him again. Boromir shifted to where both of them were laying on their sides, Kat lavishing the welts on his chest with fleeting kisses. "I really did miss you, Mir."

"I missed you too, Katie," he kissed her temple, tasting the salty tang of her sweat and he breathed in the now familiar scent of the cream she used for her skin after a bath, made from the sweetgrass of the Pelennor Fields. "That song, earlier... the one you were singing?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's that from?"

"Earth," she yawned and burrowed further into his arms. "A song from my mother's homeland during a time of war... It seemed fitting and it was stuck in my head."

"I liked it," he smiled and held her close.

"Good," Kat fingered one of his scars on his chest, gently tracing the outline of it. She could feel his fingers trailing up and down her spine. "When do you have to go again?"

"Not for a long while, Katie," Boromir pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Aragorn needs me here and so do you."

"Me? Need you?" she teased. "Never in a million years, I had the most fun in the three weeks you were gone."

"I'm sure you did," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you're back though."

"Me too."

* * *

_Why yes I did open this sequel up with a smut scene._

_Enjoy!_

_-Dee_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mir?" Kat called out from their bedroom.

Boromir put down the books his wife had asked him to find for her and walked into their bedroom, "Yes, Katie?" His wife of one month was standing in front of a full-length mirror, pulling and plucking at her dress.

"Do I look different to you?" She asked over her shoulder as she turned to look at herself from the side. "This dress isn't fitting right..."

"You always look beautiful to me," He slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Flatterer," Kat smiled and leaned back in his embrace. "I'm serious though, Mir. Do I look different?"

He smoothed his hands over her sides and hips, "Possibly… you feel different, but might just be adjusting to life in Minas Tirith. I change whenever I come back from Osgiliath or from a patrol."

"I think this is different."

"Katie, just go see if Gandalf can help you, love."

"Fine, if only to ease my mind."

Boromir smiled and pressed a kiss to Kat's temple, "As much as I love your mind, Katie, you do tend to worry about things too much."

She smacked one of his hands in indignation, "If I didn't,_ you_ certainly wouldn't."

He chuckled, "That is true. I found the books you wanted, they're out on the table."

Kat turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him gently, "Thank you, love."

* * *

"I'm _what_?"

Gandalf looked at the woman pacing in front of him with a teasing twinkle in his eye, "You're with child, my dear Kathryn, and I would say a few months along by the sound of it."

Kat paused in front of a window, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth, the other wrapping around her waist, "With child?"

He walked up behind her, placing a warm hand on her upper back. He could feel her trembling beneath his hand, "Is this not good news, Kathryn?"

"I... I never expected... We... we never really talked about it other than we wanted children, but... this soon, Gandalf? Are we ready?"

The wizard put his hands on her shoulders and turned Kat so she was facing him, when she refused to meet his eyes, Gandalf gently tipped her head up, "No one is ever ready for the arrival of children, my dear. You two are not alone in this."

Tears welled up in Kathryn's eyes as she smiled, "I am... I'm thankful to hear that."

"Good," he smiled and brushed away a stray tear, "Now... you are with child, Kathryn. How do you feel?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Surprised... but happy."

Gandalf's smile widened, "Then I suggest you go tell your husband the good news and make sure you take the time to rest often, Kathryn."

"Thank you, Gandalf," Kat gently kissed him on the cheek before leaving his chambers.

* * *

Boromir entered their rooms after he hadn't seen his wife around the citadel in hours, "Katie?"

"I'm here," she turned from where she had been leaning up against one of the pillars that separated the living room from the balcony. She looked calm and serene and smiled when he leaned in to gently kiss her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What did Gandalf say?"

Her content smile turned secretive, "I have news."

"Good news, I pray."

"Very good, my love," Kat grinned. "I am with child… Gandalf confirmed it."

"I… I don't know what to say," he stuttered after blankly staring at her. He lowered himself to his knees, right in front of Kat, and looked up at her. His wife nodded again and Boromir ran a hand over the front of her womb, a place that would grow with their child in the coming months, feeling the slight bump. He pulled Kat closer and pressed the side of his head against the womb as though trying to listen, his arms coming up to wrap around her thighs to hold her in place. Kat's hands fell softly onto his head, one of them gently combing her fingers through his hair while the other rested on the back of his neck.

"Mir, I don't think you can hear it yet," he could hear the smile in Kat's voice.

"It's the thought that counts, isn't that what you're always saying?" He smiled, "So, we're going to have a child." Boromir stood and pulled Kat into his arms.

"Yes, I'm about four months along, apparently secret passions in the woods of Lothlórien can have long-lasting consequences," She grinned.

"I'd like to think of our child as more than a 'consequence', Katie."

"Same here," she smiled. "You're… happy?"

"Very," Boromir smiled back.

"Do you want to tell them?" Kat frowned when he hesitated, "What it is?"

"Do we have to? Can't we enjoy this between the two of us for a while?"

"We could… oh you have got to be joking, Boromir, _still_?"

"You are perfectly capable of handling him, I on the other hand lack this ability, Katie."

"Mir, Aragorn is a grown man. I'm sure he'll take the news very well after all he took the news of our relationship and marriage well enough."

"Katie…"

"Mir…" she imitated his slightly whiny tone. "We'll tell him together, hm?"

"That would make me feel better."

Kat chuckled, "Who would have thought that the great hero of Gondor is scared of telling his king that he's expecting a child?"

"When your wife is the king's sister, you'd be scared too."

"You have a point there, love," any other reply she might have made was cut off by a thorough kiss from Boromir.

* * *

Aragorn, with a mild warning from both Kat and Arwen, congratulated the pair on the pregnancy. Gimli and Legolas gave Boromir a bit of ribbing, but he handled it well enough, laughing with them. Arwen and Éowyn stole his wife away from him, presumably to talk about children and the like. Boromir caught her slightly fearful eyes and chuckled.

"Congratulations, brother," Faramir came up beside him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Boromir smiled.

"The world certainly is changing," his brother chuckled. "Never in my life would I have thought you would be having children."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing."

"Then I said it wrong. I wasn't expecting this for another few years."

"Same here, but I guess life works out in mysterious ways, brother."

"Are you hoping for a son?"

"Honestly?" At Faramir's nod he continued, "I'd like a daughter."

"I am not saying that having a daughter is bad, but might I ask why?"

Boromir was silent for a bit, "I'm afraid of turning into Father if I had a son. If I had a daughter, who looked like her mother, I wouldn't be afraid, but a son…"

"Boromir, you are nothing like Father ever was. You recognized what he was doing and tried to stop it. If you think Kat would allow you to become like him, you don't know your wife, my dear brother."

He chuckled with Faramir, "Good point… alright, I just want this child to be healthy, how is that?"

"A wise thing to say."

"Then you'd better say the same thing when this happens to you in the future.

* * *

Aragorn had to smile when he saw Kat walking towards him. Her pregnancy gave her a glow and he could just make out the small swell of her belly that housed her unborn child. As she got closer, Kat put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like some kind of proud father, it's unnerving."

"I'm not!" He laughed even as she smacked him on the upper arm in retaliation. "What can I do for you, dear Kat?"

"Direct me to my husband?"

Aragorn nodded down one of the numerous hallways that led to the great hall, "He's in there meeting with some of the city folk, I would be there myself, but I have to meet with Faramir and and others to discuss rebuilding Osgiliath."

"I understand, thank you," Kat leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. "Your Majesty," she inclined her head respectfully, a teasing twinkle in her eye, before sweeping down the hallway he had indicated.

She nodded to others as she passed by them. As quietly as she could, Kat opened the jet black door to the great hall and closed it behind her before walking up to stand by one of the large black marble pillars. Boromir was currently sitting on the Steward's throne, he must have caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye because his head turned to glance at her and straightened in his seat. Boromir held up a finger, high enough for her to see and she nodded, knowing that he wanted to get done with this person without being interrupted, before refocusing his attention back on the person speaking.

Kat waited patiently as the man in front of Boromir listed out what he wanted the throne to hear, content to get an audience with the Steward instead of the actual King. She knew the people of Minas Tirith loved her husband dearly, as much and maybe a little more than Aragorn. He was their hero, the greatest warrior of Gondor, and now he was the right hand of the King during a time of prospering peace. She smoothed a hand over the soft dark green fabric of her dress and her small belly, actually big enough to see now that she was about five months along in her pregnancy. Would the people love their child as much as they did Boromir? Kat could only hope as much.

The man finished and while the next person was getting ready, Boromir waved her over with a warm smile, "What is it, Katie?" he asked softly.

"I had something to share with you, but I think it can wait," she replied, smiling back at him when he took her hand. Kat nodded towards the waiting queue, "You have quite the line to listen to."

"They can wait a bit, you rarely interrupt unless it's important," he insisted, giving the next person in line a grateful nod when they kept back. "What is it?"

Looking at the line and then back at Boromir, Kat pulled his hand up to her bump, pressing his palm into the side of it slightly, and waited. She bit back a wide grin at Boromir's look of awe that blossomed on his face after feeling the faint flutter underneath his hand.

"Is that?" He looked up at her and she nodded, "Simply amazing."

Kat let the grin unfurl, "Yes, it is."

His thumb gently rubbed her womb, her hand warm on top of his, "Do you have anything to do?"

"No, not today."

"Would you like to sit with me for a while? I could use the advice and company."

Her smile was bright, "Of course I will." Boromir motioned to one of the attendants to bring a padded chair over for Kat to sit on next to the black throne. He held her left hand in his right and when she was settled, he gestured for the next person to come forward.

"My Lord Steward, my Lady Steward," the man bowed to both of them and then launched into his concerns. Kat and Boromir both listened intently to the man, nodding every so often to indicate that they were, and once the man was done, they conferred on what to do and what to tell him.

The next few people passed in similar fashion, Kat shifted in her chair, trying to ease the ache in her lower back from sitting in one position for too long.

"You alright, Katie?" Boromir leaned over to whisper.

"Fine," she smiled as she knuckled the aching spot. "I've just been sitting in one position too long, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Mir..." she narrowed her eyes slightly and he wisely turned back to the person in front of them. When a messenger walked up the line, quickly passing those waiting, Kat stood to receive him. She thanked the tired man and directed him to a couple of the attendants so that he might get some food and rest before taking back a reply. Seeing it was addressed to herself, Kat flipped the letter over and immediately noticed the copper rearing pegasus wax seal: Elizabeth. Easily breaking the seal, Kat unfolded the neatly penned letter and paced slightly as she read.

Boromir glanced over at Kat while she paced. From the frown on her face, the letter was not good news. When she left the great hall without so much as a look in his direction, he wanted to go after her and find out what was going on, but he knew she would tell him later and right now he had his duties to do. She was probably going to find Aragorn or Arwen anyways, so there was no sense in getting worked up out of something that could be handled by Kat alone.


End file.
